


Tell me you need me more than them

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Ryoma starts getting jealous of the summoner, noticing how he starts spending more time with other people. He decides to give him a piece of what he's been missing.





	Tell me you need me more than them

Everything would have been fine.

Everything would have been fine, you woke up that morning feeling refreshed, getting ready, going downstairs to greet whomever was in patrol and then heading towards the war council. The strategies your people came up with were astoundingly good, good work as always.

However, you could notice that despite all the set of eyes poised into you, one of them made a clear distinction. It was a special feeling, one that you never ever got unless you did something truly bad, it was penetrating and you knew it could only come from one person.

* * *

 

What had you done? You were certain that nothing, really. Everything you did was just the same as you had done the last couple of days, wake up, get ready, attend war council, go outside to socialize and then resume your duties. It wasn’t that different from what you did other days.

As you scanned the crowd, you couldn’t help but notice that feeling was intensifying, so much to the point that you needed to go away. You didn’t care that the meeting hadn’t finished yet, the feeling was overwhelming.

Then… you open your eyes, or they might have been open a while ago, but it’s only then that you return to where you were a couple of minutes ago.

Looking straight into Ryoma’s penetrating brown eyes.

His arms are around you and on the wall, they are bent so he’s closer to you and so they don’t leave you any space. His towering figure is enveloping you– it doesn’t matter that you might be just a couple inches shorter than him– and you can do nothing but stare at him.

Your mouth is about to open when he suddenly crashes lips with yours, the sensation of his smooth lips– a sensation you have missed– makes you open your mouth more to give him all the access he needs.

That kiss ends so suddenly and so quickly then. Your eyes open and remain half-lidded, your mouth stays a little open as you look at those penetrating eyes once more. “Show me.”

“…what?” Your voice comes out as a whimper and you feel weak.

“Prove to me that you need me more than them.” His voice is so low, almost like a growl and it does nothing to help your case. Little by little he’s enticing you more and more, making you desire him more with each passing moment.

“That… I need… you…?” You just shared a kiss and air is already starting to fail you.

Ryoma doesn’t say anything else, he closes the space between you once more and the hands that once trapped you no longer do so. They move downwards to grab yours and lift them beside your face. He’s not doing anything extreme yet you’re already a slave for his touch.

And you want to grab his and slam hiim against the wall, show him that you’re not as weak as you seem, but… you’ve missed his touch so much. He’s just grabbing your hands and it’s already burning you inside.

As if he read your thoughts, he grips your hands tighter and brings them above your head, intensifying the kiss afterwards. “More than them.” He starts kissing and biting your neck. “I see you being more than friendly with other men. I know just how handsome you are, it’s expected, after all.” He holds your arms with one hand, while the other deftly undoes your shirt. Ryoma starts kissing your chest then. “I hate it.” He bites and grazes your skin with his teeth, he goes to your stomach. “Neither of them deserve to even look at your direction.”

Then he stands up, his figure looking even taller than he did earlier. “You… huh?”

His hands aren’t holding yours anymore but you don’t dare move them, they have gone below, pulling the zipper on your pants and taking your cock out. Ryoma begins stroking it slowly, he rubs a thumb on the slit and it makes you release a low moan.

“I said I hate it. All the attention you’re getting, all those scum thinking they are worthy of your attention.” He jerks you faster as he grips your dick harder, making an intense heat pool in your stomach. “Without knowing that I’m the one that truly has you.”

“Ryo–” With one strong movement, Ryoma turns you around and slams your body into the wall, just as you had intended to do with him.

The hand that once jerked you moves to your pants and you can hear how easily he rips a hole open, revealing your butt to him. “If only they knew how fast you go weak for me.” He whispers in your ear after inserting a finger. “How fast I can get you down on your knees.”

 _If they only saw how you do the same._ “Ahh… Ryoma…”

“How I fuck your face.” A second finger goes inside.

 _How you go weak for me as well._ You begin panting.

“How well you take my dick.”  _And how you beg for me._ “And how you beg for me.”

Ryoma’s dick goes inside you, starting to pound you hard into the wall. Your dick is stuck between your stomach and the wall, getting that sweet friction as he slams your butt.

With his length, it’s no surprise that your moans grow louder, to the point where he has to cover your mouth with his hands. However, with that position, he seems to gain leverage and thrust deeper into you and if his dick was already treating that sweet spot inside of you pretty well, now it was tearing it apart. “They’ll never know the joy of doing this.”

His free hand, which was resting on your back, finds your dick again and begins stroking to the rhythm of his fast thrusts.

Neither of you care that you’re in a place where you might be heard, where you might be seen. By then, you just want to give Ryoma what he wants, to please him so he knows that despite you talking with other people, he has all your attention.

And he comes to learn that as you take his dick like a champion, as your frame seems to be starting to dent the wall with how much he’s pounding into you.

Then Ryoma slows down between moments, until he stops and turns you around. Without a word, he grabs your legs and picks you up, pinning you agains the wall again as he inserts his dick inside once more.

His pace doesn’t go as fast as before, but he does reach further places inside of you that make you incredibly weak.

He does not kiss you, he only looks at your contorting face as he destroys your insides. He wants to remember the look on your face as he gives you his dick, as he makes you reach places you never reached before.

Any other time he would have removed all his armor, but he was desperate and in a big need. He needed to tell you just how much he cared for you, how much he wanted your attention, how much he wanted your kisses.

Overall,  _How much he loved you._

And now that he had you there, in his arms, taking the entirety of his length. He could not be any happier. His face couldn’t show it, as it was in a perpetual frown from moments before, but he truly was enjoying fucking you.

In seconds, he begins making your body bounce with his thrusts. Your legs slap against his pants and your balls are being massaged by the cloth above his dick. Unconsciously, your dick is being jerked off.

It’s then that you’re able to say “keep fucking me” with a low voice. Something that Ryoma obliges to. His pace slows down, but he still makes you jump so much that his dick almost leaves your butt only to slide back again all the way in.

Those thrusts are the ones that finally make your dick shoot your cum all over his red armor. It looks like it got new decorations with how much you came over him. “Hah, didn’t think you would last that long after we didn’t do this for a while.”

With a couple more thrusts, Ryoma starts grunting. He himself doesn’t try to restrain his sounds, he moans to his heart’s content as he fills you with his seed. Staying still as his dick throbs and pulses inside you.

You stay holding each other after the whole thing ends. Neither of you wants to let go yet. There’s only silence in the hall as you and Ryoma look into each other’s eyes, knowing that after this, neither of you has any doubts of how you feel about the other.

Overwhelming silence, enourmous affection.

_Love._


End file.
